The Fall of Giratina
by Arceusfish
Summary: The story of how Giratina became the "Renegade Pokemon."


They say the universe used to be a pit of dark nothingness until Arceus came. With a cataclysmic explosion, the universe was created. It is said that Arceus hatched from an egg and created this explosion, but no one knows for sure.

For seven days Arceus created the planets creatures now live on, with the familiar landscapes we know or have heard of. Alongside this, there were the three first creations-Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina- all whose purpose was to help Arceus. For a long time they did this job, until Arceus decided to add new creations to his realm, and a deep jealousy destroyed the youngest of the three, changing the future forever...

* * *

 _Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina- I need to speak with you!_ Arceus called in telepathy from the large rock he was standing on. As soon as Giratina heard his name called, he perked up and stopped chewing the berry in his mouth. He looked over to his sister Dialga and his brother Palkia, who were sitting next to him in the grass. They got up and started to walk out from under the lush forest trees over to the rock that Arceus was standing on. With a final swallow of his starf berry, Giratina followed.

When they were all standing under the rock, looking up at Arceus expectantly, the being spoke again. "I wanted to tell you three something that I have been thinking about. I feel as if something is missing… I need to make something else, something different than the creations that already exist."

Giratina gulped. What was Arceus talking about? New creations? "But Arceus," Giratina replied, "you already have us and so many other angels. Why would you need any more?"

Arceus made a mouthless smile. "Because, Giratina, this world is empty. It needs more creations to enjoy it. Otherwise it is wasted."

"But we already make the world beautiful enough-" Giratina tried to say.

"-Giratina," Arceus interrupted, "let me show you something." he jumped off the rock and walked over to a large tree. Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia also walked over and followed Arceus's gaze as he looked up into the tree's branches. "You see, all of you, this tree is empty. It needs a creature to live in its branches and enjoy its company. Let me see...what should it be…" Arceus poked at the ground, looking for something. He finally grabbed a stick and placed it on a flat space of dirt. He slowly sent his aura into the stick and it started to glow. With a pop and a burst of light, a small, fuzzy gray creature made of spirit lay on the ground in a lifeless heap. Arceus turned over its body to where it had a beak and a mouth, and he breathed into it. Suddenly, the creature flapped its wings, its strange fuzzy pieces flying in every direction. It slowly got to its black, sticklike feet and looked up at Arceus. Giratina looked at the thing curiously. It was a very dull brown, except for its bright red breast.

"What is that?" Giratina asked Arceus.

"I think it shall be called a _bird_ ," Arceus said as the thing landed on his head. "I'll call it a _robin_."

"Interesting." Dialga commented.

"Make more kinds of birds!" Palkia jumped up and down excitedly.

"Alright, I will." Arceus returned the excitement. He, the robin, Dialga, and Palkia started to walk down the slope that led to the river. Giratina didn't move, he just levitated in the air and watched them go. _I hope Arceus doesn't get carried away with this new filling his world way of thinking,_ Giratina thought. _Overfilling it with useless things might be a bad idea. But Arceus will still think that I am his best creation anyway, since I am the most beautiful and intelligent thing he has ever made. I doubt I'll have competition. I have nothing to worry about._ And maybe he was right. From the tip of his golden crown like-horns to the end of his light gray tail, he was magnificent, and everyone told him so. His snake-like body had elegant black, blue, and red stripes on it, and six horned arms on his neck ended in beautiful points. His six wings that sprouted from his arms were made of an iridescent rainbow light that stunned everyone he met. He also had a large red jewel on his head, as well as beautiful blue eyes that were unlike his siblings, who had red eyes. His magnificence was why he was nicknamed "Platinum;" because he was a rare beauty. He was the most intelligent and wisest of all the beings that Arceus had created, and he was the one that knew Arceus's ways the best, besides the being himself. Because of all this, Arceus would most certainly not make a creature more dazzling. _I'd like to see him try,_ Giratina sneered.

* * *

After billions of years, Arceus made more and more creatures, sometimes changing them as their generations progressed. Giratina felt that all of this worry over such strange and useless things was not needed, so one day he figured he needed to say something to Arceus. He hated how naïve Arceus was sometimes, or at least he seemed naïve to Giratina. After a few hours of looking around the forest, Giratina found Arceus in the meadow by the large stream, surrounded by thousands of new creations. Giratina could tell that Arceus had gone beyond birds now. Palkia walked over and happily told Giratina what everything was. There were things like squirrels, snakes, deer, bugs, fish, and many more. Giratina specifically asked what a strange moving plant was, and Dialga said it was a sunflora. "W...What the…" Giratina stammered. Now Arceus was making stupid things like moving plants? This was going too far. Giratina levitated over to Arceus, who was surrounded by hundreds of creations that were watching him create something. Giratina looked at what Arceus was creating, and it was bizarre. It was a large ball of energy of all different colors. Finally, when Arceus was done, he put the ball of energy above a creature, and it absorbed the energy. The creature started to glow and change slightly. Giratina gasped. It changed into a tall, skinny being with no fur or feathers, except for a tuft of fur on its head. Giratina was appalled. The creature was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. But Arceus didn't stop there. Satisfied with what he had turned the creature into, he changed other creatures into similar things. It was strange how they turned out. Each one was unique in appearance. Some had long hair and some had short. Some had lighter skin, and some had darker skin. But each one, to Giratina, was hideous.

Over the next few days, Giratina started to notice that there were more and more of these… _humans_ , as Arceus called them. Some of the smaller ones wanted to play on Giratina's rainbow wings, but he just yelled at them and levitated higher in the air above their reach. He liked how their sad faces made him feel as they walked away from him dissapointed. _Serves them right for getting so much of Arceus's attention,_ he thought nastily. Finally one day, Giratina could put up with it no more. He was sick of seeing so many new creations take up Arceus's perfect world. _If I had Arceus's powers,_ he thought selfishly, _then I wouldn't be wasting them on creating hideous things._ And indeed, this was true. Giratina was starting to feel as though he deserved more and that Arceus was focusing on unimportant things, like his new and weak creations. Giratina was the one that should be worshipped. He was much more dazzling than Arceus, and he would never ruin a beautiful world with unworthy things. With these thoughts in his head, he went out searching for Arceus, and found him on a cliff overlooking the ocean. "God, I need to tell you something." Giratina pleaded.

Arceus turned around from the view, seeming to expect that Giratina would come. "You don't look well, Giratina. You seem troubled."

Giratina sighed. "I am. I feel like you are obsessed with those new creations, especially those _humans_. You definitely favor them even though they are hideous. I…I just can't take it anymore."

"Giratina, just because you don't like them doesn't mean no one should. They are one of my greatest creations." Arceus smiled innocently.

Giratina gasped in horror. "But you said that I was."

"Well, that's not exactly what I said." Arceus replied calmly. "You're not remembering the whole thing. Everyone is my greatest creation."

"Nice comeback." Giratina sneered. "But you lied to me. And I know it."

Arceus's eyes narrowed as his smile disappeared. "Everyone is my greatest creation. When I told you that I was not lying. I was telling you the truth. I would never single anyone out, no matter how much better they think they are than anyone else."

"Oh, shut up!" Giratina yelled. "I deserve so much more than those lowlife creations! I deserve the power that you have! I am superior to those creations, and you know it! Stop acting like I am equal with those freaks."

"Giratina-"

"No! Don't try to fix this, you idiot! I won't listen to you! You don't deserve the powers you have!" Giratina angrily turned around and flew away, not looking back. As he zipped through the sky, he suddenly remembered the time when he was only a few days old, relying on Arceus to care for him. A long time ago, when he was curled beside Arceus, the being whispered softly in his ear.

"You are my greatest creation, Giratina. And you will always be."

The small Giratina looked up at his parent. "Really? You mean that?" he squeaked.

"Of course I do, Giratina. I am so proud of you." Arceus smiled down at Giratina, his benevolent red eyes shining.

"But what did I do to make you proud?" small Giratina asked.

"You showed me that I can create wonderful things, things with _life_ inside them." Arceus replied lovingly.

Giratina remembered that past event vividly, and he knew that Arceus valued him very highly. But now Arceus was saying that everyone was special. Giratina knew that Arceus would never give him any power above anyone else. Still, Giratina felt a nice sensation after having told Arceus what was on his mind. He could only imagine the look on Arceus's face. And, to his own horror, that thought made him laugh.

* * *

Giratina spent the next years in his little home he had made in a large hollow tree. He blocked off every single hole that light could get through, not wanting to see any part of Arceus. And surprisingly, no one came looking for him, which made him feel more betrayed than ever. He knew that Arceus did not deserve to be worshipped, and he wouldn't take it back. No one could make him change his mind. He now hated Arceus with everything he had. For many days Giratina stayed inside the dark tree, only eating the leftover berries he had stashed on the bottom floor of his home. He occasionally looked at himself in the pool of water at the tree's base, and noticed that he was slowly losing his beautiful colors and becoming a gray, ugly creature. Every once in a while, Giratina thought back to the time when he had curled up beside Arceus lovingly, and this thought made him cry with loneliness. _You are my greatest creation._ Arceus's words reverberated in his head, turning his sadness into anger and jealousy at Arceus and the new creations. This was how he lived every day for many years. One morning, he woke up and looked at his reflection in a dirty pool of water. His eyes had gotten used to the darkness and he clearly saw a horrifying image in the water. It shook him to the core. His body was completely gray, and his nice blue stripes had become a terrible red. His eyes had lost their blue color for a bright, scary red. His once-rainbow wings had shriveled up and turned dark gray, each one tipped with a red horn where there used to be a rainbow swirl. The red jewel on his head had completely disappeared, and the golden horns on his head had dulled. Overall, he was hideous. He looked like something from a nightmare, but all he could do was laugh. "Look at what he did to me!" He screamed to the darkness of the tree. He shrunk down as he heard his voice echo. Was that his voice? It sounded too hoarse and eerie to be his voice, but he knew it was. "Arceus, look what you have done to me! I was the one that knew you didn't deserve such power! You made me hate you, and my hatred has turned me into something of a nightmare!" he yelled. "I hate you Arceus! I hate you more than I hate those humans and those other stupid _creations_!"

 _But I think I like the way I look now,_ Giratina thought to himself. _I look scary, ugly, and powerful. No one will see me the same ever again. But wait! This is perfect! I can set an example for everyone else, all of his other creations. I'll show them that I am more intelligent and more worthy of having unlimited power, not Arceus. Then they will never listen to him again. He deserves that!_

For the first time in a long time, Giratina tore down the wood that covered one of the holes in the tree. He looked through the hole and saw a large field full of Arceus's creations, some even more recent. Giratina knew that after the deed he was about to perform, the beauty of this world would not look the same. He also knew that turning Arceus's creations against their creator would earn him a terrible punishment. _But what could he do,_ Giratina thought with laughter. _Banish me to a dark and isolated place?_ _I've already lived like that for this long, I'll be able to tolerate it for much longer. Besides,_ he told himself, _I'd just love to see how later everyone will see the name Giratina and flinch with fear. That would make everything worth it.._ He let out a sinister screech, flew out of the hole in the tree, and headed for the creations playing in the meadow, oblivious to the terror they would soon receive.

* * *

Humans, pokémon, animals, and all of Arceus's other creations were playing in the meadow happily. The younger creatures were squeaking with laughter as they played tag in the sunlight. Arceus was not there; he had gone to speak with another angel named Mew. Dialga and Palkia, however, were letting some humans ride on their backs. The humans laughed, having a great time. Despite having so much fun, everyone ceased laughing and stopped in their tracks when they saw a large, ominous shadow move over the meadow. It covered up the sun as a cold breeze swept in, causing everyone to shiver.

"Having fun, are we?" A raspy voice louder than thunder came from above. Suddenly a large shape landed heavily in the middle of the meadow, scattering a cloud of dust. As the dust cleared, it revealed a rather terrible-looking form of Giratina.

"Giratina!" Dialga still recognized her brother after so long. "What happened to you? Palkia and I were worried about you!"

"What happened to me? Arceus happened to me! I have been contemplating on how useless Arceus is!" Giratina rasped, not used to speaking. He noticed how everyone flinched at his crazed look and insult to Arceus, and it gave him a spark of pleasure to get such attention.

"What are you talking about?" Palkia yelled. "Arceus is no liar. If anyone was a liar, it would be you because you're speaking badly of him!"

Giratina levitated up to Palkia so close that their foreheads touched. "I am the only one here who isn't lying! You are Arceus's stupid pet, so why should anyone trust your sorry carcass?"

As Palkia flinched, Giratina saw his own face reflected in his brother's eyes. The sight was horrific- he looked as if he had gone mad- but he didn't care anymore and fought the urge to flinch as well. He turned to everyone else, ready to wield his powers of persuasion. "Arceus is a failure! He made a bunch of creations because he loves to flaunt his power everywhere and rule over you. Open your eyes! Arceus does not give more worthy souls what they deserve! He thinks that everyone is equal, but that is not true! Some of you are more capable and more gifted than others, and you deserve to use that to your advantage, not be suppressed by everyone else and the stupidity known as Arceus! I am the one that deserves unlimited power! I was smarter than Arceus because I noticed the lies he placed in our society! And I will definitely give everyone what they deserve! "

For a second, the creations hesitated and exchanged glances. It didn't seem like they believed anything he had said. A worm of uneasiness crept into Giratina's belly. What if he was the only one trying to protest against Arceus?

Then, as if by some miracle, Dialga stepped forward to stand beside Giratina. "My brother would never lie," she spoke out towards all the creations, "he has always been faithful to Arceus, and his self-exile was strange indeed. He has definitely changed, and I do believe it is because he is destroyed by the fact that Arceus is actually selfish and crushes our dreams. He says we can all be great, but now that I think about it, it doesn't feel that way. In fact, _he_ may be stopping us from reaching our full power. I will support my brother to the ends of existence, and now is not an exception!" she stamped her large foot on the ground in protest.

Palkia, after hearing his sister's thoughts, agreed as well, stepping up beside Giratina. "What should we do now, Giratina?" he asked faithfully.

Giratina narrowed his eyes, thinking while trying to hide his smile at his success. He had convinced everyone that Arceus was bad, when in reality that was not remotely true.

Arceus had never done anything wrong and had always understood the uniqueness of each creation; Giratina had merely grown jealous of not having Arceus's attention and the unlimited power he thought he deserved. He actually hadn't expected to get so far as to convince the others to listen to him. What would he do now?

"Everyone, " Giratina turned to all the creations, trying to sound as calm as possible as he improvised, "because, as evident by me, Arceus imprisons us with his lies and rules of equality, we should free ourselves and ignore him. And before you ask me what that means, I will tell you. It means that we should care only for ourselves, contrary to Arceus's idea of everyone being equal. Only the strongest, smartest, and bravest will rule. Why should we care for the weaker creations when the stronger will always prevail?"

Suddenly, all the creations started to catch on, and they burst into a huge fight. Giratina had somehow convinced them to disregard Arceus's rules of equality and cooperation.

Happy with his accomplishment, Giratina laughed with glee and jumped into the fight with Dialga and Palkia faithfully following at his side. Together, the three of them had caused all of this chaos. It was remarkable. Giratina hoped that the creations would end up destroying each other so that he would have the satisfaction of telling Arceus that his creations were faulty and useless.

Everyone kept on fighting, arguing, and doing everything Arceus had forbid them to do for a while until dark clouds swiftly started to cover up the sky and block the sun's rays. A large lightning bolt came down from the sky and hit an area in the meadow right in the midst of the fighting. The large flash of light and thunder that followed caused everyone to freeze and look up at the sky, where the silhouette of a small figure was floating. Giratina looked up as well and recognized the figure as Arceus; by the looks of it, he was extremely angry.

"What is going on?" Arceus's voice boomed like thousands of thunder clouds all at once. His eyes turned red with anger as he looked upon his creations. "Why are you fighting? Who has caused this?"

The creations guiltily looked up at Arceus, mumbling different things. A few of the humans, louder than the others, pointed to Dialga and Palkia, saying they had convinced them to fight.

Arceus levitated over to Dialga and Palkia, who flinched under his gaze. "What is this you have done?" Arceus asked.

"W…we…Giratina told us it was the right thing to do!" Dialga shouted.

"Yeah, he said that you were flaunting your power and not respecting him." Palkia added.

Arceus turned to Giratina angrily, his eyes glowing more red than Giratina had ever seen before. "Because you have done this, cursed are you among all wild creatures, upon your belly you shall go, and dust you shall eat! The other creations will despise you now, and they will be locked in a constant feud with you!"

Giratina, trying to be as brave as possible, levitated up to Arceus so that they were face-to-face. "So you will punish me for figuring out how much of a fake you are?!"

Arceus shook his head with disappointment. "I think all of us know now what you're really up to- you are angry that you don't have unlimited power that you can use to make your perfect world, and now you want to take it out on everyone by having them disobey me! Well, Giratina, it looks as if you have succeeded- for now. But one day you will see the error and shame of your ways!"

"What are you talking about, you glorified freak?!" Giratina yelled louder than Arceus, trying to drown out his own voice telling him to apologize and say he was wrong.

"I'll show you." Arceus replied coldly, turning to the other creations. "Because you have disobeyed me, you will now be separated from me and suffer a greater pain until you learn the error of your ways! Only when I visit you again will you have a chance of coming back!" As soon as he was finished speaking, Arceus unleashed his power and he opened up a hole in the sky. The creations proceeded sorrowfully through the hole and onto the other side, each individual sending shimmers of light across the clear force field-like sky as they passed through and gained a duller appearance. After the last creation was sent on its way through the hole, Arceus turned to Dialga and Palkia, covered their souls with a dull material, and stripped their immortal powers from them in the form of stones. "Now, Dialga and Palkia," Arceus spoke to them, "you will be put into separate dimensions and you will be the guardians of the mortal world. Dialga, as long as your heart beats, time will be stable. Palkia, as long as you breathe, space will be stable. You two will be stuck in control of these forces until the mortal world comes to an end. Now, go forth and leave me." Arceus shot two beams of energy- one blue and one pink- from the yellow spot on his head. The beams hit the sky and created two portals- one leading to a blue world and one to a pink world. Dialga hesitantly approached the blue portal, and with a sigh and a last look at Arceus, she flew through it. It closed behind her, seeming as though it were never there.

Palkia did the same, and he too seemed to disappear. Arceus now turned to Giratina. By this time, one of the other angels known as Mew had arrived and was levitating at Arceus's side. She gazed at Giratina with fear in her big blue eyes, and Giratina couldn't tell if she was afraid of _him_ , or what would happen to him.

"Giratina," Arceus said, his voice reverberating everywhere, "you have betrayed me with such violence, and now I will banish you to a dark world made of your sins, and you will rule only over the corrupt mortal world. Only when you realize your faults will you be able to receive my forgiveness."

Giratina growled angrily. "How can you banish me when I was your greatest creation?"

"It is for your own good, Giratina. You have grown selfish and evil." Arceus's face was solemn as he shot an orange beam of energy from his head. The energy created a portal on the ground, and as it opened Giratina saw that it emanated a demonic and fiery glow. He gulped, pushing down the fear that rose inside of him. _I must show Arceus that I am not afraid to stand up to him,_ he told himself.

"I hate you, Arceus!" Giratina yelled, lunging at the creature that he had once called both his mother and father. Arceus pushed Giratina back with a wave of energy, stripping him of his immortal powers and sending him spiraling towards the portal. As he got closer, the portal started to suck him in, and he looked back at Arceus one last time. _You think you can banish me and fix me, Arceus?_ He asked with telepathy.

 _You will be banished to Hell until you have found your true nature, the nature that I put in you. You will stay in spirit form so that you will only be strong in your own dimension, and it will be harder for you to enter the mortal world and tamper with the real world you have left,_ Arceus replied.

 _You will never fix me Arceus_ , Giratina yelled back with his mind, _because my true nature is evil and hatred, and it is centered on you!_

"Farewell, Giratina!" Arceus yelled as the renegade pokémon was sucked into the portal to Hell. After he had disappeared, Arceus turned solemnly to Mew.

Mew gazed at Arceus, her blue eyes deep with sadness and her long pink tail drooping behind her. "You knew this was going to happen, Arceus, but why does it still feel so terrible?"

Arceus locked her gaze, his red eyes growing softer and losing their anger. "That is the way it was supposed to be, Mew. I know that after all of this, even though it may not seem like it, things will be better. But for now I will send you and your kin down into the mortal world as well, so that you may help me watch over it. Take the stones that contain the powers of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina." He created a small tan-yellow spiky stone by compressing the power that he had stripped from Giratina and handed it to Mew along with Dialga's and Palkia's stones. "Keep them safe from Giratina's grasp for as long as you can."

"Of course, Arceus." Mew bowed with respect, holding the stones tightly in her small pink paws.

* * *

As Mew and her family made their way down from Heaven, now with bodies covering their spirits, Mew looked back at Arceus. He stood on the other side of the force field watching everyone leave, and created a large black, white, and gray dragon, which he called Taijirem, to guard the gateway to Heaven. Mew remembered what Arceus had told her as she approached the mortal world.

 _I will visit the mortal world the first time, and unlock the gates of heaven, but when I come a second time, all of this will be over, the universe will know redemption, and everything will be greater than it ever was before._

Mew bowed her head in sadness as she remembered Arceus's words. Whatever happened, she would wait as long as it took to bring Arceus's universe and all of his creations to their greater glory. She smiled at the thought of eventually going back home, better than before, with so much to tell Arceus.

* * *

Giratina watched the innocent Mew and her other pink cat relatives enter the mortal world. He snickered evilly, popping the bubble of energy he had created that allowed him to see the mortal dimension. "Oh, Arceus," Giratina said to himself, "you think that everything will be okay in the end, but I assure you that I will drag each and every one of your creations down to Hell with me, because they listen to me, and my power is much greater than yours! One day, I swear, I will be in control. But until then, vengeance upon you and all of your creations is my only will!"


End file.
